


Но я позволю тебе править на моих землях

by miroveha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Road Trips, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз и Эрик путешествуют по Америке, вербуя мутантов, и параллельно пытаются разобраться в собстенных отношениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Но я позволю тебе править на моих землях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this land is mine but i'll let you rule](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13232) by pidgeoned. 



Был один мутант в округе Вашингтон, штат Виргиния, который кроме способности менять облик обладал также слабой телепатией. Его звали Кевин Сидней, он учился в последнем классе старшей школы, и прямо сейчас Чарльз смотрел на то, как он плетется домой, свесив голову к своим брюкам-клеш и красному фирменному пиджаку. Затем Чарльз обернулся к Эрику, сидящему за рулем с бесстрастным выражением лица, со свешенной из окна рукой, легко касающейся бока автомобиля.

Волосы Эрика были аккуратно зачесаны набок, и его водолазка с кожаной курткой идеально соответствовали октябрьской прохладе.

— Это его мы ищем? — спросил он, кивнув на Кевина.

Кивнув в ответ, Чарльз отстегнул ремень безопасности и сказал:

— Пойдем.

И они пошли.

***

Они разъезжали по стране на горчично-желтом «Камаро», одолженном им Мойрой.

Управление не спонсировало их поездку, так что приходилось экономить и останавливаться в придорожных отелях, предлагавших разве что дряхлые кровати и скудный завтрак, да и тот приготовленный старухой, овдовевшей после Второй мировой войны. Местные комнаты обычно казались меньше из-за дешевых обоев и потрепанных штор, отдававших освежителем месячной давности.

Чаще всего Чарльз брал себе кровать возле окна: так он мог разглядывать вид, открывающийся снаружи. Иногда приходилось любоваться на соседнюю заправку или неухоженную живую изгородь, придававшую отелю сходство с зоопарком.

Эрик всегда ложился возле двери, поворачиваясь к ней всем телом в чуткой полудреме, напряженный, как пружина. Даже во сне он не расслаблялся.

Когда Чарльза особенно сильно разбирало любопытство или назойливость, или, что бывало реже, они проводили весь день без споров и ссор, он ждал, пока Эрик уснет, и незаметно проскальзывал в его разум. Постепенно засыпая, он смотрел чужие сны, оставаясь в безопасности на краю подсознания Эрика — и так, необнаруженный, наблюдал за перетекающими друг в друга мыслями, будто за рыбами в аквариуме.

Утром Чарльзу вспоминались только разрозненные фрагменты: гладкая поверхность воды; сверкающий метал; иногда — проблеск страха, а иногда печаль, и оба этих чувства уходили корнями глубже, чем Чарльз мог себе представить. 

***

Незадолго до заката они въехали в Гатлинбург, штат Теннесси. Город рассекала единственная главная улица, на тротуарах которой толпились туристы с фотоаппаратами на шеях, спорящие о том, где бы им пообедать.

Чарльз мимоходом слышал их мысли, ловя обрывки аргументов и кусочки разговоров. Ему хотелось побродить по городу, прикупить парочку сувениров Рэйвен и себе самому, но они были здесь исключительно по делу, а бензин становился особенно дорог, когда оплачивался из собственного кармана. Машины на дороге едва ползли вперед, и закат постепенно скрылся в ярко-алой листве.

— Ты улыбаешься, — заметил Эрик.

Он смотрел со странным выражением лица — одним из тех, что Чарльз не мог легко разгадать. И поскольку Чарльз сам не знал, улыбался он или хмурился, или то и другое вместе, то в ответ лишь передернул плечами и отвернулся от окна, в котором дорога резко сворачивала за угол.

— Просто кое-что вспомнил, — ответил он, и действительно вспомнил выражение лица Рэйвен, когда та осталась с Мойрой в ЦРУ.

В конце концов они решили заселиться в отель «Голубые пики гор» — невзрачное блочное здание в два этажа высотой где-то на окраине города. С деревьев за окном свисал испанский мох, загораживая вид на улицу.

— Я возьму ближнюю кровать, если не возражаешь, — сказал Эрик, поставив сумку на пол.

Подняв жалюзи, Чарльз откинулся на подушку и принялся наблюдать за жуком, ползущим по стеклу снаружи. Он слышал, как Эрик ходит по комнате, достает свои вещи, а затем идет в ванную и закрывает за собой дверь.

Чарльз прислушался к шуму, доносящемуся из душа, к громкому гудению водных струй, разбивающихся о плитку пола и гладкие, широкие Эриковы плечи. Сняв обувь, он сел на кровати, подложив подушку себе под спину. Этот день тянулся слишком уж долго.

Наконец, десять или пятнадцать минут спустя, Эрик вышел из ванной с синим полотенцем, обмотанным вокруг бедер. Его волосы были гладкими и темными после душа, как матовая отделка автомобиля. Бросив пропотевшую одежду на кровать, он потянулся; с кончиков прядей ему на шею капала вода.

Краем глаза Чарльз смотрел, как он натягивает рубашку; затем скрестил ноги в лодыжках и, отвернувшись, взял с тумбочки приветственную карточку. «Добро пожаловать в отель «Голубые пики гор», — было написано там. — Наслаждайтесь отдыхом!»

***

Они спустились поужинать в местный ресторан.

Зал был переполнен усталыми от дороги людьми, одетыми в линялые пиджаки и стоптанные туфли, — поголовно пьяные, они толпились вокруг бара или сидели за своими столиками, опершись на них локтями для большей устойчивости. Песня в музыкальном автомате играла слишком тихо, чтобы можно было узнать слова, но Чарльз все равно фальшиво подпевал ей, делая заказ.

Виниловые сиденья казались липкими и холодными на ощупь. Как обычно, Эрик надел одежду темных, скрытных цветов, соответствующих его общему настроению, но его волосы растрепались и торчали в разные стороны, улегшиеся только с той стороны головы, на которой он спал.

Было непривычно смотреть на него такого, но Чарльзу нравилось: эта мягкость чувствовалась доступной, легкодостижимой.

— Как тебе Америка? — спросил он вместо светской беседы.

Приподняв бровь, Эрик откинулся на сиденье. Он сделал вид, что задумался над вопросом, положив руки на стол.

— Пока что было… — помедлив, он изогнул уголок рта, — интересно.

— _Интересно_ , — повторил Чарльз, в свою очередь подняв брови, но Эрик не уточнил.

Эрик хлебнул кофе; Чарльз ослабил воротник рубашки, взял вилку и отрезал ножом кусок стейка.

— Думаю, это лучший стейк, который я когда-либо пробовал, — провозгласил он.

Эрик, не изменяя себе, не обратил на него внимания и продолжил есть. 

***

Огайо стал для них ещё одним провалом.

Ее звали Кэрол Вигдортз, и она училась в местном колледже. Они усадили Кэрол перед собой и попросили рассказать о ее способностях, хотя Чарльз уже знал, что она манипулирует временем.

Кэрол могла ускорить или замедлить его течение, но пока ещё совсем не умела этим управлять — все зависело исключительно от ее настроения. Вдохновенная речь Чарльза не произвела на нее никакого впечатления, и ей явно не хотелось иметь ничего общего с подозрительными незнакомцами. Когда же Чарльз упомянул о том, что Управление имеет определенные планы на людей с необычными способностями — такими, как у них, — она скривилась ещё больше.

— Все это звучит потрясающе и мне правда жаль, но я не слишком доверяю правительству.

Почти сразу же после этого Кэрол ушла, украдкой оглядываясь через плечо — проверяла, не следят ли за ней.

Эрик щелкнул языком, глядя на то, как она переходит улицу; все это время он молчал, предоставив Чарльзу вести разговор.

— Не хотелось бы напоминать, но я предупреждал тебя, Чарльз, — он вздохнул с ложным сочувствием.

Его голос звучал самодовольно. Впрочем, голос Эрика всегда так звучал.

Чарльз тоже вздохнул и засунул руки в карманы. Это был уже третий мутант за последнюю неделю, которого они не смогли завербовать; никто не хотел присоединиться к их программе. Казалось, у всех были занятия поинтересней — например, притворяться обычными людьми.

— Уверен, что мы преуспеем с остальными, — сказал он, хотя в тот момент, глядя на уходящую Кэрол, он уже почти потерял всякую надежду.

***

Дорога казалась бесконечной. Стоял уже поздний вечер, когда они добрались до Таллахасси и припарковались на стоянке за баром, куда местные стекались сразу после работы.

Чарльз взял себе пиво и сел за один из столиков, глядя на рыженькую милашку в углу зала. Он улыбнулся ей, подняв бокал, и она улыбнулась в ответ, хихикнув и захлопав ресницами.

После выпивки Чарльз достаточно расслабился, чтобы подойти к ней пофлиртовать. Эрик, как обычно, избегал любых развлечений: казалось, весь его ум был сосредоточен либо на том, как выследить Шоу, либо на том, как заставить Чарльза прекратить гнаться за маленькими житейскими радостями.

У Анны, его новой подруги, были маленькие круглые груди, задевающие руку Чарльза каждый раз, когда она склонялась поближе. Два пива спустя они незаметно для себя оказались на стоянке, прижавшись к боку «Камаро», где что-то шептали друг другу и смеялись над собственной неуклюжестью. Чтобы поцеловать Анну, не надо было даже тянуться.

Чарльз взял ее лицо в ладони и вдохнул запах чужих волос, но что-то случилось в темноте за следующие две секунды, и когда он открыл глаза, ее уже не было рядом. Вместо этого в нескольких шагах от Чарльза стоял Эрик, приподняв бровь и скрестив руки на груди. Он выглядел раздраженным, но Эрик всегда так выглядел.

— Ты уже закончил, Чарльз?

— Закончил? — повторил Чарльз. — Закончил с чем?

Он протер глаза и пару раз моргнул. Анны нигде не было видно.

Чарльз нахмурился.

— Тебе, мой друг, — сказал он, положив руку Эрику на плечо, — нужно научиться развлекаться! Расслабься немного, бога ради.

— Мы здесь не просто так, — напомнил Эрик, закинув руку Чарльза себе на плечи до того, как тот споткнулся и разбил лицо об асфальт. Ещё Эрик придерживал его за локоть, и Чарльз чувствовал чужое дыхание у себя на щеке, влажное и теплое.

Открыв дверцу машины, Эрик затолкал его внутрь, и Чарльз поморщился, ударившись головой об крышу.

— Черт возьми, — прошипел он, потирая больное место, — не мог бы ты быть чуть осторожней, приятель?

Эрик хмыкнул, дернув плечом. Какое-то время они так и сидели в темноте; машина стояла в самом конце парковки, где ничего не было видно, кроме деревьев. Чарльз откинулся на спинку своего сиденья.

— Я тут пытаюсь уснуть, — сказал он Эрику, не очень тихо думавшему рядом. Казалось, его мысли были везде, похожие на хаотичную и бесформенную лавину, державшую Чарльза постоянно настороже.

— Пытаюсь представить себе что-то случайное, — продолжил он, — например, чайник или обувь. Ещё пытаюсь думать о приятных в общении людях.

— Проблема в том, что тут нет ни одного такого человека, — ухмыльнулся Эрик, покачав головой. В темноте выражение его глаз невозможно было прочесть, и в его фырканье слышался суховатый юмор.

— Я считаю тебя приятной компанией, — признался Чарльз, хоть это и было правдой только отчасти. — Как ни странно. Но иногда ты слишком уж задумчив, особенно когда начинаешь брюзжать.

В ответ на выразительный взгляд он только ухмыльнулся.

— Я буду признателен, если ты умолкнешь, — заметил Эрик, потянувшись назад и достав свою куртку с заднего сиденья. Затем он бросил эту же куртку в лицо Чарльзу, который, моргнув, рефлекторно поймал ее и накинул себе на плечи. Она пахла так же, как и ее владелец. Казалось извращенным думать об этом в таком смысле: куртка Эрика, запах Эрика.

Чарльз зевнул.

— Ты пьян, — сказал ему Эрик, что было правдой только наполовину; мыслил он ясно, и его глаза ярко блестели в темноте.

Пожав плечами, Чарльз подтянул куртку к подбородку и уставился в окно. Ему хотелось незаметно прочесть мысли Эрика, но в таком состоянии оказалось слишком сложно сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь надолго. Снаружи до него долетал стрекот насекомых в траве и глухой смех работяг, что постепенно разбредались домой, толкаясь друг с другом. Он слышал эхо Эриковых мыслей, сейчас на удивление спокойных и мирных.

Подняв взгляд, Чарльз увидел, что Эрик смотрит на него, улыбаясь только уголком рта. Он приподнялся, но Эрик толкнул его назад; рука у него, как и все остальное, была большой и теплой.

— Спи уже, — сказал Эрик, и его голос был хриплым от усталости.

— А ты?

Эрик опустил окно в машине, выглянув наружу.

— Кто-то должен оставаться начеку.

— Далеко не все хотят убить нас, Эрик, — ответил ему Чарльз. Впрочем, ответ он уже не расслышал: через секунду его вырвало на пол машины, и он застонал, уткнувшись в позаимствованную куртку.

Эрик придвинулся ближе, похлопывая его по спине. Чарльзу показалось, будто с его плеч упала странная тяжесть, и он вяло удивился, почему вдруг почувствовал прилив доброты в отношении Эрика: не сочувствия к нему, скорее желания сделать для него что-то хорошее.

Эрик засмеялся:

— Ты идиот, Чарльз.

Чарльз протестующе застонал, но мимо воли улыбнулся; а затем, распахнув глаза, склонился для второго раунда рвоты.

***

Проснувшись, он первым делом увидел серый потолок. Эрик ещё спал в соседней постели, положив руку под голову; белая майка, которую он одевал для сна, туго натянулась на его плечах.

Чарльз пошел в ванную, чтобы умыться и почистить зубы. Когда он вернулся назад, уже полностью одетый, то обнаружил Эрика у открытого окна, где тот сидел, подперев кулаком подбородок. Его глаза покраснели, что было совсем неудивительно — вчера они ехали всю ночь напролет.

— Думаю, сегодня тебе стоит позволить мне сесть за руль, — сказал ему Чарльз, вскидывая сумку на плечо. Эрик в ответ лишь лениво махнул рукой, своим даром подняв ключи так, чтобы Чарльз не мог их достать, а затем широко улыбнулся.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — вздохнул Чарльз, подавив желание закатить глаза. — Ты за рулем.

На полпути к Джексону Чарльз высунул голову из окна, глядя на проносящиеся мимо машины, сверкающие на солнце. Воздух пах пылью, и небо ослепляло своей бесконечной синевой.

— Красиво, правда? — спросил Чарльз. Когда он обернулся к Эрику, тот не улыбался, но и не хмурился. Дернув уголком рта, Эрик взъерошил волосы, слипшиеся от пота.

— Отвлекает, — наконец сказал он, сбрасывая скорость перед поворотом.

— Это хорошо или плохо?

Не сводя глаз с дороги, Эрик дернул плечом:

— Ты мне скажи. 

***

Они заехали позавтракать в закусочную неподалеку от Чероки Каунти.

Эрик, выпивший слишком много черного кофе без сахара, на минутку отлучился в уборную. Ожидая, пока он вернется, Чарльз развлекался подслушиванием чужих разговоров; приятный шум голосов, в отличие от мыслей, успокаивал и позволял забыть о собственных проблемах.

Даже в детстве ему нравилось слушать, как люди разговаривают друг с другом, хоть он и удивлялся, почему никто другой не понимает, что они на самом деле имеют в виду. Но пока он рос, чужие секреты вокруг все запутывались и росли в размерах — и в особенности чужая ложь.

Когда Эрик вернулся, Чарльз поднял взгляд от своего супа и быстро ему улыбнулся.

Сегодня они направлялись в Миссисипи, чтобы найти мутанта с исцеляющими способностями. Из-за того, что Эрик отказался делать остановки возле указателей, вчера вечером они провели битый час на обочине дороги, сверяясь с координатами Церебро и картой, которую получили от Хэнка. Ближайший отель был в трех милях к востоку, и бензобак уже почти опустел.

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь собираешься пустить меня за руль? — любезно спросил Чарльз, поднявшись и бросив деньги на стол.

Эрик подал ему куртку, имея наглость выглядеть удивленным.

— Никогда, — ответил он. 

***

В единственном отеле Балтимора была свободна только комната с одной кроватью.

Сняв ботинки, Эрик сел на пол возле ее ножек.

— Можешь занять кровать, — великодушно предложил он, потирая затекшую шею.

— Нет, мы поместимся на ней вместе, — настоял Чарльз, махнув рукой. — Ты весь день провел за рулем, а кровать выглядит достаточно большой. Так что мы поместимся вдвоем. И это _не обсуждается_.

Чарльз принял душ и переоделся в ванной; когда он вернулся, Эрик уже крепко спал, растянувшись на спине. Он вытер и расчесал волосы, сложил одежду, вышел на балкон подышать свежим воздухом, и только потом уже вернулся и сел на свою сторону кровати. Глядя на лицо Эрика, так изменившееся во сне, Чарльза на мгновение одолел соблазн ворваться в его сны; он занес руку над спящим, колеблясь, но в конце концов так и не решился.

Чарльз выключил свет и вздохнул, когда комната погрузилась во мрак.

Простыни уже согрелись от тепла Эрикового тела. Не в первый раз Чарльз задумался, что случилось бы, если бы все повернулось иначе: если бы они с Эриком не встретились, если бы мать Эрика не умерла от рук Шоу, а сам он не был бы выеден изнутри местью и ненавистью. Пару минут он размышлял об этом, а затем уснул, лежа на боку.

Когда Чарльз снова проснулся, за окном ещё было темно. Слабый свет фонаря полосами падал сквозь жалюзи на пол. Все тело Эрика было обращено к нему — сон смягчил черты его лица, заставил приоткрыть рот. Он дышал медленно и размеренно, изредка всхрапывая, и выглядел совершенно спокойным.

Чарльз подался вперед и легко коснулся щеки Эрика, стараясь не разбудить; кожа под его пальцами была грубой от пробивающейся щетины. Когда он хотел уже отстраниться, Эрик внезапно распахнул глаза и перехватил его запястье; грубая хватка причиняла боль, но Чарльз смотрел на него, не мигая.

— Скажи-ка мне, Чарльз, — медленно начал Эрик, — и часто ты смотришь на спящих людей?

— Это пугало Рэйвен, когда мы были младше, — ответил Чарльз.

Эрик улыбнулся в ответ — его улыбка в темноте казалась мягкой и почти зловещей, — ослабил хватку на чужом запястье и подался вперед. Чарльз почувствовал поцелуй даже прежде, чем тот случился: теплое дыхание Эрика, медленное касание губ; их языки коротко столкнулись во рту Чарльза, а затем он отстранился, упал на спину и уставился вверх.

— Спи, — сказал Эрик, повернувшись на противоположный от него бок.

Чарльз, который целовался с множеством девушек и затем переспал с большинством из них, который редко смущался или стеснялся чего-то и всегда знал, что нужно сказать или сделать, если ситуация того требовала, — он чувствовал, что его кожа горит. Его сердце билось в груди и грохотало, будто товарный поезд. 

***

На следующей неделе в Нью-Йорке они наконец-то встретили ее.

Ее звали Энджел, и гладкие темные волосы свободно спадали ей до плеч. Она посмотрела на них обоих шальными глазами, а затем расправила свои крылья — светлые и полупрозрачные, гудящие так же, как тысяча мух сразу.

Чарльз поймал взгляд Эрика, ухмыльнулся ему и хлопнул по колену, будто желая сказать: «Смотри, она та самая, кого мы искали». Будто желая сказать ему: «Мы добрались».

Отпив шампанского, Эрик в ответ поднял бокал.

И это выглядело, как салют.


End file.
